


First Impressions

by MaxRev



Series: Mass Effect Etcetera [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: First Impressions, M/M, are you flirting with me?, mention of game level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Sometimes, things aren't always as they seem.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первые впечатления](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455712) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [SoyKotya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyKotya/pseuds/SoyKotya)



> Prompt practice -- first 3 sentences were prompt

“You killed a man?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t seem the type.”

“I...wait, why is that?” While he didn’t  _ want _ to be seen as that type, he was curious why Shepard saw him that way. 

Piercing eyes, such a pure shade of blue, studied him intently. Kaidan felt electrified by the power of those eyes. Almost a little uncomfortable, truth be told. Like they could see deep inside him, finding the places even he didn’t dare to go. 

“The way you carry yourself.” 

He was intensely studied him from head to toe, Shepard appearing to take in every detail he could. Once again, Kaidan felt electrified, only this time in a completely different way. 

“Yeah...okay. Care to elaborate?” Unconsciously, one hand reached up, rubbing the back of his neck.  

Full lips quirked up in a half grin at the action and Kaidan found himself staring at them. Noticing the silence had lasted a beat too long, he tore his eyes away only to meet those blue eyes once again. Something flashed through them, gone too quickly for him to fathom.  

Ignoring the request for clarification, the deep voice went on, the timber of it sending chills racing down Kaidan’s spine. “Your speech. How you approach things. You’re not a hardass, Alenko. I have to say, though, I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

Kaidan stood up straighter. Wait...Shepard liked that he was capable of...killing someone? His brows furrowed, his mouth opened but he never got a chance to say a word. 

“I like to know that my ground crew can do what’s necessary when they’re faced with that type of decision.” 

Oh. Yeah, that made sense then. “Absolutely, Commander. I’ll always have your back.” 

In the light of the console, Kaidan swore those eyes blazed brighter for just a second. Then Shepard nodded his head and turned away. 


End file.
